


This road

by acecarrotcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Ni era la primera vez ni sería la última que Kageyama y Hinata se perdían durante una carrera para entrenar con el Karasuno.





	This road

Ni era la primera vez ni sería la última que Kageyama y Hinata se perdían durante una carrera para entrenar con el Karasuno, tan absortos en su eterna rivalidad como para fijarse por dónde iban más que para asegurarse de que seguían corriendo con entusiasmo y rapidez, peor sin adelantar al contrario tanto como les gustaría. Llevaban un rato caminando, pero habían desistido de buscar a su equipo. De todos modos, estaba anocheciendo y los demás estarían volviendo a casa, para nada extrañados de que el rancio y el mendrugo estuvieran perdidos por las afueras.

—Te digo que hemos venido por este camino.

—Que no, melón, ¿tú recuerdas haber pasado por esta casa con jardín? No, ¿verdad? Pues deja de decir tonterías.

Hinata arrugó la nariz, observando a través de las rejas de la valla metálica, y a su pesar tuvo que asentir con la cabeza. A lo lejos, un gato caminaba con majestuosidad por encima del tejado. Se fijó en los dos extraños de la valla con el lomo erizado y siseó de forma muy leve antes de salir corriendo en dirección contraria.

—Es verdad. Si hubiéramos pasado antes por aquí, ese gato te habría dejado la cara fina. Lástima.

Kageyama clavó su mirada en el pequeño con la boca pequeña y un rictus en los labios, pero ni le dijo nada ni le metió la correspondiente colleja. En vez de eso, siguió caminando, irritado y con las manos en los bolsillos. Siguieron un rato en silencio, con la noche cerrándose y viendo cada vez menos.

—Kageyama…

El susurro del bloqueador le hizo detenerse con curiosidad y girarse para ver qué ocurría. Hinata se crujía los nudillos con rostro preocupado y mirando hacia otro lado. Kageyama se puso nervioso.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Me estoy meando.

Kageyama arrugó toda la cara, hastiado.

—¿Y a mí qué me cuentas, imbécil? Si no nos hubieras perdido, ya estaríamos en el pueblo.

—Espérame y vigila que no venga nadie, porfa.

—¿En serio no te puedes aguantar?

—¡Que no, pesado!

Kageyama puso los ojos en blanco, negó con la cabeza y suspiró casi con un gruñido. Se salió del camino para adentrarse en los pocos árboles y arbustos que había alrededor, con Hinata a su lado dando saltitos, más por la vejiga llena que por el entusiasmo.

—Date prisa —dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia el camino, esperando que Hinata hiciera lo suyo. Escuchó el pequeño forcejeo que tenía con la ropa y luego nada en absoluto. Al moreno empezó a aparecerle el tic nervioso de su ceja—. ¿Pero te quieres dar prisa?

—Oye, que hacerlo agachado en medio del bosque es muy chungo.

—¿Nunca has hecho sentadillas o qué?

—¡No es lo mismo?

—¿Quieres mear de una vez?

—¡Me estás desconcentrando, Pedoyama!

Kageyama esbozó una mueca de disgusto, queriéndole decir que sería mejor si no le llamara eso, porque no sonaba precisamente bien, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo cuando escuchó el goteo. Lo que menos quería era tener que esperar a que el idiota volviera a concentrarse. Se giró cuando los pasos ligeros de Hinata se acercaron, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el pequeño estaba delante de él, con las manos en sus mejillas, acariciándole con los pulgares y mirándole con intensidad. Bajo la luz de las estrellas, sus ojos marrones salpicados del reflejo de los puntos blancos parecía un universo. Tragó saliva.

—¿Kageyama?

El mayor entreabrió los labios, pero tardó unos segundos en responder.

—¿Sí?

Hinata se acercó un poco más para susurrarle, obligándole a agachar la cabeza y juntando las frentes. A Kageyama se le olvidó respirar.

—No tenía papel y me he limpiado con las manos.

El colocador se separó tan rápido de él que casi se podía escuchar el sonido de su cuerpo cortando el viento, y Hinata no pudo evitar hacer otra cosa que reírse a carcajadas con las manos en las rodillas. Kageyama se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándose la piel hasta que sintió que le escocía, y se acercó de nuevo a su ¿amigo? arremangándose la chaqueta.

—¡Te voy a meter una toña que vas a llegar a la semana que viene!

Hinata salió corriendo mientras seguía riéndose. Ninguno de los dos se lo iba a dejar fácil al otro.


End file.
